Kukulkan (SMITE)
Kukulkan ist einer der spielbaren Götter im MOBA-Spiel SMITE. Er basiert auf dem gleichnamigen Gott der Maya-Mythologie. Lore Kukulkan lebt im Himmel über der Heimat der Maya. Im Laufe der Zeit geriet das Wissen über ihn in Vergessenheit, weshalb er unter vielen Namen bekannt ist. Er nutzt es, dass er wenig bekannt ist, um sich in vielerlei GEstalt unter den Sterblichen zu bewegenSMITE: Kukulkan. Verteilt über die Dschungel seiner Heimat sind mächtige Pyramiden zu finden, die steinerne Abbilder seiner schlangenartigen Gestalt zeigen. Auf diesen wurden ihm einst blutige Opfer dargebracht. Im Gegenzug brachte er den Menschen den Kalender. Doch das Blut der sterblichen stillt seinen Durst nicht mehr, er verlangt nach dem Blut der GötterSMITE: Kukulkan. Kukulkan verkörpert Tod und Wiedergeburt. Obwohl er der Welt die vier Elemente brachte, wird er vor allem mit Luft und Wind assoziiert. Das Juwel an seinem Hals soll die Quelle aller Luft seinSMITE: Kukulkan. Fähigkeiten Seine passive Fähigkeit Power of the Wind Jewel (Macht des Windjuwels) erhöht seinen maximalen Mana-Wert um 5%SMITE: Kukulkan. Zephyr ist eine Atemwaffe, bei der Kukulkan ein Projektil aus Luft verschießt, um seinen Gegnern zu schadenSMITE: Kukulkan. Mithilfe von Slipstream (Windschatten) kontrolliert Kukulkan den Wind, um sich einen Geschwindigkeits-Boost zu verschaffenSMITE: Kukulkan. Die Fähigkeit Whirlwind (Wirbelwind) beschwört einen großen Tornado. Immer wenn sich ein anderer Gott diesem nähert, trennt sich davon ein kleinerer Tornado um diesem zu schadenSMITE: Kukulkan. Spirit of the Nine Winds (Geist der neun Winde) ist ein mächtiger Wind-Angriff, der alle Götter vor Kukulkan schädigtSMITE: Kukulkan. Aussehen Wie viele Darstellungen von Kukulkan und seinem bekannteren aztekischen Gegenstück Quetzalcoatl wird er in SMITE als geflügelte anstatt nur gefiederte Schlange dargestellt. Anders als in den meisten Darstellungen hat er aber vier Flügel. Außerdem trägt er eine goldene Krone. Sein Körperbau ändert sich mit manchen Alternativskins. So ist z.B Sacred Dragon ein Östlicher Drache, Dragon's Rage und Polar Vortex sind Westliche Drachen und Dragon Doggo ist ein Hund in einem Drachenkostüm. Trivia *Entgegen seiner Ingame-Beschreibung war Kukulkan einer der wenigen Götter Mesoamerikas, die keine Blutopfer verlangten. *Als Kukulkan 2014 veröffentlicht wurde, ersetzte er den ursprünglichen Ao Kuang und übernahm dessen Moveset, außerdem die Stimme und Animationen des Skins Sacred Dragon. Ao Kuang wurde wenig später komplettüberholt neu veröffentlicht. **Auch sein Alternativskin "Typhoon" stammt namentlich noch von Ao Kuang, jedoch wurde er wie der Default-Skin auf Kukulkans Design angepasst. *Einer seiner Witze ist "I can't run into myself or it's game over!" (Ich darf nicht in mich selbst hineinrennen, ansonsten ist das Spiel vorbei!). Dies ist eine Anspielung auf das Videospiel Snake. *Sein "Kuku"-Skin basiert auf dem Pokémon Rayquaza. Dieses Thema teilt er mit Erlang Shens Skin "Monster Trainer", der auf dem Pokémon-Trainer Rot basiert. *Sein "Quetzakukulkan"-Skin basiert auf dem Gott Quetzalcoatl. *Sein "Void Wyrm"-Skin basiert auf der außerirdischen "Zerg"-Rasse aus dem Videospiel "Starcraft". *Sein "Dragon's Rage"-Skin teilt sich ein Thema mit "Dragon Knight" Ao Kuang, "Dragon Queen" Scylla und "Draco Knight" Tyr. *Sein "Sacred Dragon"-Skin erinnert an die Kostüme, die bei einem Drachentanz getragen werden. Galerie Datei:SMITE_Kukulkan_Typhoon.png|Alternativskin "Typhoon" Datei:SMITE_Kukulkan_Sacred_Dragon.png|Alternativskin "Sacred Dragon" Datei:SMITE_Kukulkan_Kuku.png|Alternativskin "Kuku" Datei:SMITE_Kukulkan_Pentsworth.png|Alternativskin "Sir Pentsworth IV, Esq." Datei:SMITE_Kukulkan_Kuku4.png|Alternativskin "Kuku4" Datei:SMITE_Kukulkan_Quetzakukulkan.png|Alternativskin "Quetzakukulkan" Datei:SMITE_Kukulkan_Breezy_Chibi.png|Alternativskin "Breezy Chibi" Datei:SMITE_Kukulkan_Polar_Vortex.png|Alternativskin "Polar Vortex" Datei:SMITE_Kukulkan_Dragon_Doggo.png|Alterantivskin "Dragon Doggo" Datei:SMITE_Kukulkan_Void_Wyrm.png|Alternativskin "Void Wyrm" Datei:SMITE_Kukulkan_Dragons_Rage.png|Alternativskin "Dragon's Rage" Datei:SMITE_Kukulkan_Golden.png|Alternativskin "Golden" Quellen Kategorie:Himmelsdrachen Kategorie:Gottheiten Kategorie:SMITE Kategorie:Drachen in Videospielen